


A Little Something

by Arthuria_Alice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Midnight Talk, Nightmare, a little bit dark on the beginning, depends lol, idk - Freeform, little angst, might be romance in the future?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_Alice/pseuds/Arthuria_Alice
Summary: "So little Pidge has the same problem as me huh?""What do you mean?""Duh! You also can't sleep, right?""... It's kinda different."A story about how the two paladins and how they have a long night chat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> The beginning of the story will be a little bit dark, but please carry on and enjoy the story.  
> Pidge is one of my favorite character. Idk how, but somehow i think both Pidge and Lance have a good dynamic.  
> Before hand, I used female pronouns for Pidge. It's not like I'm against the fandom thinking her trans or anything, but personally i think she is a girl (Like Mulan, get it? lol)  
> Anyway enjoy ~

Chapter 1: A Very Long Night

 

"Katie..." 

Pidge could feel it. Someone was calling her. The voice was so warm and comfortable. So familiar...

"Katie... wake up!"

She woke up instantly hearing the second call. It was her mom. Tears start to swell from her eyes. Not sure why, but for the girl it felt like she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

"Katie, honey. Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know... I don't really remember..."

Her mom brushed her tears and gave her a really warm hugs. It was so nostalgic. So nostalgic that made her felt like she had been away from home for a century or more.

"Okay, honey. Gets some change because breakfast is ready. Your father and brother are waiting for you."

"Okay, mom."

Pidge hurriedly put her purple dress on and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and noticed something was wrong. Her hair… Was it supposed to be this long? That is when it hit her. She understood now what’s off. Her surroundings started to turn into nothingness, which only left her with the mirror in front of her. Once again she looked at the mirror realizing her hairstyle is back to the short-Pidge-style.

“What in the world is going on…”

The scene suddenly changed into something similar with a dungeon. She was lost. She really didn’t know what is going on.

“Katie…

Her eyes widened hearing that voice. She knew this voice.

“Matt…?”

“Katie… how could you abandon us…”

It freaked her out. His voice sounded so cold and desperate. She turned around to find him.

“M-matt? W-where are you?”

She walks further into the darkness. Further and further away, didn’t know what’s wait for her. That’s until she saw the pool of red.  In the middle of it was two familiar figure.

“Matt? Dad? Is that you?”

“Katie you’re too late…”

The two of them looked at her with their hollow eyes. She could see blood was pouring all over their bodies. It horrified her to the point that she woke up.

“AHHHH!”

Her heart was beating hard from the shock. She was shivering. It was the worst feeling she had ever had. Tears started falling hard from her eyes. She tried to calm herself down.

“It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream…”

The little girl continued to chant the words until her shiver stop. She controlled her breathing and slowly but certainly she finally regained her composure.

“Okay I need to find some fresh air.”

* * *

Lance was sitting nearby the window in the hall way. Usually he would be in his bed wearing his eye mask, but cursed Hunk and his coffee. Earlier today, Hunk told Lance that he somehow managed to make a drink similar to earth’s coffee. He named it ‘The Space Coffee’. Curious, Lance took a sip wondering how did it taste. It surprisingly tasted so similar with coffee, heck it was even better than the one he had in Garrison. Yet… because of that delicious drinks, he couldn’t sleep now. He tried, but failed again and again which led him ended up here. He was to lost in his thought to take notice that someone was behind him.

“Lance, you’re still awake?”

He jumped hearing the voice.

“Pidge!? Don’t just come out of nowhere and scared people!”

“But I wasn’t trying to scared you.” Pidge pouted in annoyance. “Geez, I was only trying to get some fresh air.”

Lance smirked thinking Pidge was probably had the same problem as him.

"So little Pidge has the same problem as me huh?"

"What do you mean?" Pidge raised one of her eyebrow in confusion.

"Duh! You also can't sleep, right?"

"... It's kinda different."

Yes, it was far more different than Lance’s sleeping problem. She was sleeping a few minutes ago. Heck, she was even had a nice dream… well, until it turned into nightmare. But, she can’t tell that to Lance. If it’s Shiro then it’s okay. Shiro is a good listener, but Lance on the other hand… She sighed thinking what jokes he will make when he knew what’s really going on.

“So are going to tell me or what?”. This time Lance was the one who raised his eyebrow.

“N-nothing in particular…”

Lance could sense that something’s wrong with the green paladin. They were on the ship together for quite a time after all. Perhaps she had a nightmare. He wanted to ask her, but she looked like she didn’t want to share it with him.

“Okay then…”

Pidge was a little bit shock to hear his response. Usually Lance is a nosy kind of person. He will try to dig out things as far as she knows. Maybe she judged him wrong. Who knows…

“So, Lance? What you’re doing here?

“I was stargazing.”

“Stargazing? That’s rare…”. Pidge gave him a disbelief looks. She knew Lance is a romanticism kind of guy. Plus, him star gazing at this hour? Who would believe that? Lance is famous for his sleeping early habit. He said it was good for his skin sort of things.

Lance took notice of the girl weird expression and he took offence on that. “Oh so I can’t go around stargazing?”

“Oh, quiznak. What a sensitive guy you are Lance?”

“Well, I can see disbelief in your face little Pidge!”

“HEY! I’M NOT LITTLE.”

“Awww, look how cute it is. Little Pidge being mad because I called her little.”. Lance gives a smirk thinking that he won or something.

“Okay… now you are being annoying.”

“Well, you attack me first!”

“I WAS NOT!”

Lance laughed at the rage of the little paladin. “So do you want to join me or not?”

Pidge raised her brow again in confusion. “You mean stargazing?”

“Duh! What else do you think it is?”

Pidge grunted at first, but she decided to take his offer. “Fine…”

The two of them sat next and gaze the stare in silence. Normally it would be awkward for the silence to last this long, however the view was to mesmerizing which made the silence okay. Well, it wasn’t last too long until Lance broke the ice between them.

“So do you mind to tell me what’s really going on?”

For a second there, Pidge stare him in rather blank expression. “No…”

Lance feel a little bit unsatisfied with that answer. “WHY?”

“You’ll laugh…”

“I won’t I promise.”

“… you want me to believe that?”

“Geez, just tell me already?”

“Or what?”, challenged the green paladin.

“Fine… you got me. I’m not sure what is really going on, but if something is bothering you it’s okay to tell me.”

Lance patted Pidge’s back and oddly enough she didn’t mind about it. No, to be precise it felt warm and comfy. Maybe it’s the effect of living together in the castle for this past few months.

“I… I have a nightmare.”

“…kay go on.”

“I-in my dreams… I was too late… I let them die…”. At this point, tears start to build up in her eyes. Her voice started to quiver and her hands were shacking. The dream was so real. It frightened her.

Lance was not really sure what’s going on, but he could guess that it’s probably about her family. Pidge always cared for her family more than anything. He even heard from the other that she tried to leave Voltron to save her family once when he was in a coma. He could understand though. If half of his family was abducted by unknown alien, he would also try to save them. Talk about family, Lance suddenly remember the things his mom and sister always do to him when he felt sad or down.

“Pidge… do you want a hug?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“A hug.” Lance stretched his arms open to welcome a hug.

Pidge raised her eyebrow. Just what in the world Lance was thinking. Did she look like she need a hug? Okay… she kind of needed one. She ended up replying his hug. It was so nice. Lance warmth was similar to her brother’s. So nostalgic…

“You really don’t laugh.”, she mumbled.

“Well why would I?”

“I don’t know. You are Lance after all.”

“HEY! WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?”

She laughed at his reaction. In return Lance messed tickles her around. Boy, the hall was sure fill of laughter.

“K-knock it off, man.”, said Pidge while still laughing her heart out.

“Nope, Nu-uh. This is revenge, Pidgeon.”

“N-no, seriously. We could wake someone up and if that happen Shiro will kill us.”

“Correction. Shiro will only kill me?”

The tickles then stopped and Pidge responsed in confusion. “Only you?”

“Well… you are Shiro’s favorite, so you probably can pass without any problem?”

“Seriously, Lance?”. She snorted.

“Yeah, I am. By the way feeling better now?”

Pidge eyes widened. For a moment she forgot about her nightmare. What was even more surprising she felt a whole lot better now. “Yep..”

“I’m glad…” Lance gave another pat in her head.

Not long after that, Pidge let out a yawn. Which led into a teasing from Lance.

“Awww, you are sleepy. Well, it passed your bed time already.”

“Shut up or I zap you with my bayard.”

Lance let a nervous laugh. “Okay… but, seriously. We both need to go to bed soon. It’s getting really late.”

“Okay, okay! I’ll go to bed now mister uptight.” She got up and walked toward the door, but before that she needed to say something first.

“Hey, Lance…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…”

Lance let out a big smile. It was rare to hear the prideful green paladin to say thank you.

“Don’t mention it.”

Pidge smirked back at his smile and said a simple goodnight. She continued to walk to her room Lance watched her back and noticed something.

“Is it just me or her hair is getting longer?”

 


	2. Tell Me a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to rest when you have obligation to do even if you have a fever. This happens to Pidge. It's a story about how Pidge manages to sleep with the help of her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 2: Tell Me A Story

 

Today was another day for Lance. He’s done with his chores in the castle. He had visited Blue and polished its paws. He has helped Coran cleaning the pot and he had tested Hunk’s new goo recipe. Yup, he was practically running out of things to do. Well, he could probably mock Keith’s hair or practiced with Shiro later. Then again… that would be a little bit boring. So what else could he do? He could try finding out what Pidge is doing, but she could kill him for bothering her. Okay… that was too risky and speak of the devil… there she is.

“Hey Pidge!”

It seemed that she did not hear him. Lance then observed her. Something was not right. She seemed a little bit absent minded and wobbly. He wasn’t sure and decided to go to her.

“Hey, little guy. Are you alright?”

Pidge gave a rather slow response. “Lance?”

“Dude, you look so pale!”

“I’m okay Lance…”

Lance did not believe her statement. How can this have considered as okay. She looked super pale and sick.

“Lance… move…”

“Oh no no no, young lady. I will take you to your room now. You look sick as hell.”

Pidge groaned. “I don’t have time for this. I need to continue examining the data. There might be something useful from it. Now move!”

“Pidge, health come first. Your body will collapse if you continue this habits. Look… I know that Galran’s robot might have information about your family, but you can’t overwork yourself. Hey did you hear me?”

Lance could see that Pidge seemed a little out of it which is rare.

“Pidge?”

He tried to call her but the response he got was the little girl collapsed. Lance caught her out of panic. He never thought she would really collapse. What surprised him even more was how the girl body feel as hot as an oven.

“Oh boy… this girl sure knows how to put herself pass her limit.” He sighed and carried her to her room.

* * *

 

Pidge slowly opened her eyes. She gazed at her surrounding wondering just how did she get back to the room and her memory seemed a little bit fuzzy than usual. She remembered bumping into Lance at some points before, then everything turned blank. If she was not mistaken Lance was nagging about her health. She wasn’t too sure though.

“Pidge, you’re awake?”

“Shiro…?” 

Pidge searched her glasses which ended up with Shiro handed it over to her.

“Here…” 

“Thank you…” She wore it. “How…how did I get here?”

“Lance carried you here.”

Pidge looked a little bit unconvinced. “Lance did?” 

“You have a fever and passed out on the hall.”

So that was happened. The girl quickly got up from her bed and got ready to continue her works which ended up being stop by Shiro.

“Pidge, where are you going?”

“Back to work? Why?”

“Pidge…”. Shiro sighed. “I know you worried about your family, but you need to rest now. What’s the point of finding some information if you ended up dead because of overworking?" 

“Geez, Shiro. You’re being over dramatic. It’s just a fever not a big deal. It’s not like I’ll be dead. Plus, the chance I’m being killed by Galra armies is far bigger than getting killed by this.”

“Pidge, you cannot change my mind. Now rest. This is for your own good.”

“Well… then I won’t listen to you.” Pidge grunted. She hated when Shiro treated her like the baby of the group. She is stronger than she looks and she knows she will be just fine.

“No. Pidge… I am worry about you. Besides… your father and brother will not want you to be sick because of them.” Shiro put his hand on her shoulder.

“Fine… I’ll rest for today.” 

Not long after that, Shiro left her room.

* * *

 

 “ARGH I’M BORED” 

It’s been hours since she was left alone in her room. She tried to sleep but it didn’t work. If only Rover was here she thought. Rover could be a great company. Then suddenly she could hear a knock from her door.

“Pidge, are you awake? Can I come in?”

It was Hunk.

“Yes, I’m awake. Just come in.”

Hunk then slowly came in.

“H-hey… So… I heard you have a fever. Well, obviously everyone has already known this. Here I made you some special food goo.”. Hunk then gave a bowl of green goo to the girl. 

“Thanks, Hunk.” She reached for the bowl and then something clicked. “WAIT! WHAT? EVERYONE KNEW? HOW?”

“Well, Lance-“

Pidge groaned. Of course it was him.

“Pidge, before you decided to punch Lance… listen to me first.”

“Why would I wanna punch Lance?" 

“Well… you look kinda pissed.”. Hunk tried to emphasize the angry looks in her face for a second there.

Pidge sighed. “I won’t. You don’t need to worry ‘bout it.”

“That’s great to know. By the way I’ll leave you now… since you are sick. See you when you get better.”

Hunk then left the room and it just her all alone again which is boring. Well, her boredom didn’t stay for long until there was another merry knocks on her door.

“Hey, buddy! I’m gonna come in now.”, said Lance gleefully.

Pidge didn’t know how many times she groaned today, but right now she is groaning again.

“Awww, did you miss me? Not surprising, I am everyone favorite paladin.”

Pidge groaned even more. “What do you want?”

“To visit my little green gremlin of course.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?”

Lance could sense that he probably had pressed the wrong button. Boy… he is in a big trouble. 

“I-I’m just joking, Pidge.”

The next thing surprised him the most. He did not expect the girl to crack a laughter.

“Relax, Lance. I know.” She continued her laughter and this time with a snort. “I’m just messing with you.”

“WHAT THE QUIZNAC, PIDGE! I THOUGHT YOU WILL KILL ME WITH YOUR BAYARD.”

“Stop being overdramatic.”

Lance pouted. “You are lucky you are sick, or I will… I will… er…”

“You will what?”, Pidge smirked.

“or… or…. I will torture you with horrible puns and joke.”

Pidge snorted again. “Yeah, that will be horrible indeed. Your jokes are as bad as your pick-up lines.”

“Excuse me?”. Lance tone seemed in high pitch. “I am quite the ladies man.”

“Urg, really Lance?”

“What?”. Lance shrugged his arms.

Pidge just rolled her eyes and went back to her bed.

“Okay, okay… I know my flirting is not quite working… but at least I am quite a gentleman.”

Something seemed different about Lance. His confidence… it’s like it was gone. As if all those goofy things are a façade. Weird, because Pidge never really considered him as a low self-esteem.

“Okay, let’s change the subject.”, Lance suddenly spoke and pointed out Pidge hair.

Pidge didn’t seem interested in what Lance trying to do.

“What?”

“Your hair… it’s getting longer.”

Pidge tilted her head in realization. “It is, isn’t it?”

She did not take a notice at the growth of her hair. She must have been too busy compiling all of those information. Should she cut it? But let it grow is also an option in a way… She wasn’t really sure which one to choose.

“Do you think I should cut it? It must be weird to see me with long hair.” 

Lance raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t you use to have long hair?”

“Yes…but that is a long time ago… besides you’ve never seen me with one, right?”

“I’ve seen it once, remember?”

“When?” Pidge tried to remember if she had ever met Lance before, unfortunately nothing rings the bell.

“I’ve seen that photo. You know… the one Hunk took from your diary. Wait… it’s probably somewhere in the desk.”

Lance went through Pidge’s stuff on the desk.

“LANCE DON’T MESS MY-”. Pidge sentence was interrupted by her caught.

“OH MY GOD! PIDGE, ARE YOU OKAY?”. Lance panicked and went to her side.

Pidge hush him. “Don’t be so loud! If we make too much fuss, Shiro will extend this! I can’t spend more time in bed. I need to get back to the lab to compile the data.” 

“Wait… you are on house arrest?”

“It’s more like room arrest.”

Lance laughed so hard. It’s so funny. At a moment it felt like Pidge was being grounded by her dad, well in this case ‘space dad’. 

“Lance, stop laughing!” 

“But still… that is the most sensible things to do.”

“Urg, really? Like really, Lance?”

Pidge sounded as grumpy as ever.

“Like… you probably will still overwork yourself even if you are sick like this. He probably just wants you to have a proper rest.”

“I know…”

“Besides, you can continue whatever you are doing after you feel better.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “It’s compiling data, Lance. Plus, getting better is not as easy as you think.”

“Have you tried the cure called sleep?”

“Have tried, but seems I cannot fall asleep." 

“Then… do you want me to tell you some stories?” 

Pidge grunted. “Do you think I’m a child?”

Truthfully sometimes he sees her as one. She is like a little sibling he has back at home. But he will be dead if he tells her that.

“That… is not important. Don’t you wanna try?”

“Fine… tell me a story then.”

Lance enthusiastically squeal as if he has won a favor or something.

“So what kind of story do you like? Fairytales? Sci-fi?” 

“I’m not in the mood for those kind of stories.”

“So, what do you want to hear?”

Pidge took a moment to think. “I don’t know. Your life? You seem to have a lot of tales.”

“My life story? Why yeah, I’ve got tons.” 

“Lance, real one. Do not dare to make up one.” 

“Yes, yes… Wait let me think for a sec.” Lance scratched his forehead. “OH I GOT ONE!”

“I told you not to be so loud!”

Lance laughed. “Sorry. Okay so it began with-” 

Lance then told her about the time where her mom grounded him because he and his siblings fought for the last cookie. It was so silly if he remembered it. Pidge can only give tons of sarcastic remarks for Lance idiocy as a kid which led him to argue with her. The story then changed into the time when his sisters force him to wear a dress. He remembered how he hated it that time, but now he missed those silly moments. 

“Lance… are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah… I just… I miss them… I don’t know how much time has passed since we are in space. I’m afraid that I won’t meet them anymore.”

Lance looked a bit sad now, but Pidge could understand why. 

“I miss my family too… I hope dad and Matt are okay… and mom… I left her alone on earth…” 

Lance silenced for a second. He knew he missed his family so much, but Pidge situation is far worse than his.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to bring up this topic.” 

“No… it’s alright… Don’t say sorry.” 

“But…”

“Stop…” Pidge stopped him from saying further words of guilt. “I don’t mind, kay? Let’s just continue the story.” 

She gave him the widest grin to make him felt better.

“Okay, I’ll continue then.”

Lance continued his story. He told her about the time he about to join Garrison. How his mom was so proud of him when he wore his uniform. It was one of his greatest day. They kept doing this until Pidge finally asleep which took a while for Lance to notice.

“Aw, she is asleep now." 

He took her glasses off her face and put it on nearby desk. He also covered her with her blanket. 

“Good night, Pidge.” 

And so Lance left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
> I try to make it as similar as their personality in the show, not sure though if i did it lol.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Anyway, i'll try to write it 'till chapter 3.  
> Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end for the first chapter.  
> Not really sure whether I can continue this in the near future  
> Thank you for your time  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave some comment :)


End file.
